Her Colorful Memory Is Ablaze
by PoisonedGummybear
Summary: A fan-sequel to Cupcakes. Light shipping, for now. I tried to stay close to the original's writing style, but with a little of mine thrown in. My first fanfic, but I've written stories before. I'd love some feedback!
1. Chapter 1: The Answers Are Unwritten

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: Yes, this is my first fanfiction, but I'll take criticism. This is a sequel to Cupcakes, which if you haven't read, you can read here: ****.com/threads/mlp-fanfic-cupcakes.47156/****. It's kind of slow, at least right now, so I'm sorry if you become bored. There will be light shipping, and I might change the rating for medium shipping later. RainbowDash x TheOtherMain(mane)Five. I tried to make the writing style as close to Cupcakes as possible, while keeping a little of my own voice. The POV will change every chapter. Thank you for reading, and I'd love some feedback. :)**

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle hadn't left her home for two days; she was so worried. She had sent Spike to check on her friends every few hours. After a few trips, Spike had given up and brought AppleJack, FlutterShy, and Rarity back to the library. They all sat in the sad, sick silence; not knowing what to say. Twilight looked through book after book, reference after reference. She didn't know what to do. Pinkamina and AppleBloom had escaped the institution... the fact was difficult to wrap her hooves around. Where had they gone? What will they do? Will the madness ever end?<p>

A soft voice inturrupted her thoughts.

"Twilight?"

"Yes, FlutterShy?" Twilight responded solomnly.

"Is she..Are they going to k..." FlutterShy shuddered as more tears streamed down her cheek.

"K...Do what they did to more people?"

"I don't know," Twilight mumbled. "I just. Don't. KNOW!"

She lifted the book she was reading and threw it against the wall, causing everyone to jump. A quiet, choked sob leaked through FlutterShy's lips.

Twilight grimaced as if she had a headache.

Spike went back and forth throughout the room. Comforting everyone, helping Twilight research, reassuring Rarity, sending and recieving messages when needed. He had kept a brave face during all the pain and confusion, and Twilight was grateful.

Rarity had made Spike bring her one of her many mirrors to the library, in which she frequently checked to see if the scars were fully healed yet. Rarity's horn looked fine to everyone, but she was never sure enough.

AppleJack blankly stared out of the window, her cold eyes missing the warmth and love that once inhabited them. She refused to give in. She didn't believe that she had fully lost her sister to some "crazy." AppleJack hoped everyday that AppleBloom would come home as the sweet, spunky little sister that she had raised. The last time she saw her beloved younger sibling was when they had taken AppleBloom and Pinkie Pie away in straightjackets. To know that they had escaped... Well, she wouldn't think about that now. After seeing what Pinkamina had done to Rainbow...

It took the strength of every hair in her mane to not sob. She stored the pain; the emotion. Her face had a vulnerable look for half a second, but was quickly replaced by a stone-hard facade.

Being as sensitive as she was, FlutterShy noticed the second of emotion. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen that much pain in anypony's face. She nuzzled AppleJack.

"Please don't cry, AJ," she whispered, with pure concern and love in her voice. "Twilight's going to find them and fix th-"

"Ah don't CARE!" AppleJack yelled. Everyone looked over. "Twilight's fixin' this, Twilight's workin' on that! Twilight didn't save Dash, did she?"

Twilight flinched. That hurt. FlutterShy's shoulders shook from another sob. Rarity gawked at AppleJack, mouth hanging open for a moment.

"How dare you?" Rarity yelled. "How DARE you?"

She charged across to room towards AppleJack, stopping feet away from her and looked her straight in the eye.

"You can NOT just toss the blame of this tragedy on Twilight. This isn't anypony's fault! Even if it was, it was Pinkamina's! What happened to Rainbow-" everyone winced "Wasn't something we could've stopped! We didn't know! So don't you even-" Twilight cut her off.

"No, Rarity... AppleJack's right. I should have realized earlier what was going on. I could have stopped this before it happened..."

Rarity stamped her hoof. "Twilight!"

FlutterShy finally gathered the courage to speak up.

"Please stop fighting..." Everypony turned their attention to her. "It's not anyone's fault...Just please stop yelling... Now that we've lost Dash, and that Pinkie and AppleBloom have left us, we have to be closer than ever. If we rip apart our friendship, what will be left?" They soaked this in, and Twilight nodded.

"Thank you, FlutterShy. Ponies, she's right. We have to stick together. We can end this"

Softer than her usual whisper, Fluttershy said, "You're welcome." Blushing for having become part of the conversation.

AppleJack stepped back and her intense expression softened.

"Ah'm sorry, y'all... this has jus' been kinda hard for me, and Ah've been holdin' in all my feelins. Ah shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's fine, dear." Rarity said, her eyes still slightly cautious.

AppleJack drawled, "So Twilight, how's that research goin'?

**Note: The spacing is all weird; sorry. Next chapter will be short, and not a lot of dialogue. Chapter Three is longer, and introduces the way I let the memory of Rainbow live on. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dynamic Duo

Pinkamina Diane Pie jumped for joy, her hair bouncing even with the rain weighing it down.

"Oooh! Do you see that? We can stay there until the rain is over! Yippee! Not that I mind the rain, and chocolate rain is yummy, but actually..." Pinkie rambled on, but Applebloom had focused her attention back on the scene in front of her. There was a cozy, deep indent in the rock mass they were trudging by. Well, skipping and hopping by, in Pinkie's case. They had been walking for what felt like days to Applebloom. Any time she slowed, Pinkie would just say, "Only a liiiiiiitle further!" To which Applebloom would ask, " 'Till what? Ah've been walkin' so long, mah hooves feel lahk they're part of the ground!"

"Oh stop pouting! We just need to walk a a bit longer!"

Now that they had some sort of shelter, the party pony jumped into the small cave and layed down, most likely already asleep. Applebloom swore she hadn't seen her rest the entire way, even though Applebloom took at least three naps.

They had to be miles away from Canterlot and Ponyville by now. As the joyful pony slept, Applebloom thought. She wondered exactly how long Pinkamina would keep her alive. Pinkie did seem to enjoy her company a little, now, but what if she lost interest in Applebloom? What if Pinkie had lied, and she didn't take out Applebloom's number? What if Applebloom's number came up? She shuddered at the thought.

Applebloom found herself pondering their journey. Pinkie had told her that they were on their way to a town. She didn't specify any town, so Applebloom assumed it would be the first town available from here on (they needed to be at least this far away from Ponyville). They were to set up a bakery in another town. They didn't need to worry about suspicion; the only people who know of the killing were Ponyville's citizens, and even they were very "hush-hush" about the whole thing. Then they would proceed to spread out the dissapearences so as not to be noticed. Before that, they would wait for a while untill they had gain the town's trust. Then they could do their jobs.

Applebloom knew she was going through the transformation Pinkie had undergone. Her horrid thoughts and actions, such as biting out a chunk of a pony's cheek, were starting to make sense. They were starting to become right; logical. But Applebloom was a little worried. There was a little voice in the back of her head, a voice that spoke with the honesty she used to know, that told her what she was doing was sick. What she was doing was wrong. How could she do that? How could she hurt these ponies? Why?

She pushed the screaming bit of consience away. She knew why she was doing this. It was right. It was destiny.

"Earth to pony?" All of a sudden, Pinkie was in her face. Applebloom must've spaced out, or dozed off. She hadn't heard Pinkie awaken.

"Ah'm sorry, Pinkie. Must've spaced a lil' bit."

"Teehee! You said bit! Pun intended? Ha! Anyways, it's fine. But it's stopped raining, so we need to keep going. You want this plan to work out, right?"

Applebloom rubbed her eyes, and realized, sure enough, the downfall had ceased.

"Oh.. of course, Pinkie. Ah was just-"

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE CUPCAKES!"

"Um..eyeah..?"

"So let's GO!" The party pony grinned, her eyes showing no sign of the monster that had totured and killed so many innocent ponies. The lovable friend who had consumed the flesh of loved ones. But Applebloom knew that pony was hiding right beneath the skin... ready to spring any moment...


	3. Chapter 3: Rejected

**Note: I don't know how much further I'm going to go with this story. As for shipping, I think I might just start a new story that's strictly that. Each chapter will be a different pairing. PM me (or mention in a review) if you have any suggestions for that story, or this one. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Rarity gazed at her reflection. Her horn had healed so quickly, and she was thankful. The only thing left was a slightly raised, medium thickness, circular scar around her horn. She had fashioned a small ring of gems that resembled greatly her cutie mark to cover the scar untill it became unnoticible. If it didn't, that might actually be fine. It was quite fashionable, and perhaps it would start a trend. She couldn't live without her horn; it would ruin her career, and be absolutely disaturous. Putting on her original designs without magic; with the power of an EARTH pony... she turned her nose up at the thought. She couldn't MAKE fabulous clothing without magic, that idea was simply absurd.<p>

Twilight Sparkle had sent Rarity and the others home, but they still had to check in. Twilight didn't want to take chances, but she now felt a little safer because nopony had been reported missing since they had taken Pinkamina away. The group knew Pinkie and Applebloom had escaped, but took comfort in the fact that nopony had dissapeared.

"Pinkie..." Rarity mumbled to herself as she started to work. She was pinning some glittery fabric to a ballgown that she would soon adorn with gems.

She lifted one of the gems into the air, letting it catch the light that leaked through the window. The small streaks of rainbows scattered across the room.

"Rainbow..." she whispered. She found herself remembering how Dash had had a crush or relationship with every pony in their group ay some time or another.

She paused, setting the gem down, and slowly trotted over to one of her lounging beds. She layed down, trying to relax. She didn't need to work; she had a little more time off to grieve her lost ones. Rarity closed her eyes, regretting her behavior that night...

It was a week before Nightmare Night, one or two years before the cupcake incident. Rainbow Dash had asked Rarity for a Nightmare Night costume (usually something to asist her in her pranks.) Rarity had rapidly agreed; she barely ever got the chance to make something for Rainbow. Dash preferred no fancy outfits; they didn't assist her flying. Wind resistance and whatnot.

Of course, Rainbow didn't bother knocking on the door. She trotted right into Rarity's shop. Rarity stopped embroidering a scarf and glanced up.

Rainbow lifted herself into the air and flew over to Rarity, her full-spectrum, layered mane whipped behind her for just a moment. Rarity saw Rainbow show off almost every day, but everytime the pegasus' speed caught her by surprise.

Dash smiled a slightly devious smirk. " 'Sup, bitch?"

"Rainbow, darling, please don't use that ghastly language in my home."

"No problem."

"Thank you. Now, if you could be a dear, could you please explain to me exactly how you want your costume?"

Rainbow paused, most likely for effect. She then explained the Shadowbolt costume to Rarity, who went to work.

"Rainbow?" Rarity had been working for half an hour and hadn't heard Rainbow's voice for a while, which made Rarity nervous.

"Over here! I'm grabbin' me some snackage."

Rarity sighed. "She'd better not touch my expensive hay..." She grumbled to herself. She walked over to her cute kitchen, but didn't see the cyan pony.

"BOO!" Rainbow sprung out from behind the fridge when Rarity became close enough, then pinned her against the wall. She laughed at Rarity's face, but then Rainbow's expression faded into a bored look.

"Uh..You can stop the shrieking now..."

Rarity felt confused for a split-second, but then realized she was screaming.

"You're so hopeless, Rarity." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

Rarity was just about to calm down and apologize, but she was silenced as Rainbow unexpectedly pressed her lips against Rarity's.

The kiss was closed, forced, and over before either of the ponies could react correctly.

Rarity struggled against Rainbow until she released the fashionista.

Rainbow smirked in a "What now?" fashion, even though she slightly sensed something wasn't correct here.

Her smile faded as she saw the fire in Rarity's eyes. The rage.

"Absolutely NOT. That is not..We can't.." Rarity's eyes burned ferociously. Rainbow took two steps back, her own pink eyes showing hurt.

"But Rarity-"

"No."

"If you would just-"

"Rainbow Dash, leave this house. Don't come back. I'll have a friend deliver your finished costume."

"Please, Rarity..."

"Leave."

Rainbow flew from the house, offended tears blurring her vision. She was just testing her feelings for Rarity, no harm done, right? Just messing around.

She was rejected.

She flew straight upwards, going faster than anything in Equestria.

She flew until she couldn't see Ponyville below her. Untill all the strange, painful feelings inside of her morphed into the need to fly. The only thing she could feel was the air whipping back her gorgeous, colorful mane...

"Oh!" Rarity jumped out of her memories and back into reality.

"Someone's at the door."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I wrote these first three chapters a few months ago, so if I'm going to continue this story, it might take a little while before I update. At least a few days, if I decide to keep this going.<strong>


End file.
